


Muñeco

by billaconda



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billaconda/pseuds/billaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In English- http://archiveofourown.org/works/5324</p><p>Original Source- http://fanficofficialm.foroactivo.com/t8-muneco-primera-temporada</p>
    </blockquote>





	Muñeco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muñeco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/143039) by Sarae. 



> In English- http://archiveofourown.org/works/5324
> 
> Original Source- http://fanficofficialm.foroactivo.com/t8-muneco-primera-temporada

_Tom_

28 de Septiembre, una y media de la tarde, Stuttgart. Mi regreso a casa después de una noche desenfrenada en el local de Black no fue muy agradable. Estaba medio borracho, más bien resacoso después de dos horas en el baño más pestilente y andrajoso que pudiera encontrar a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Me había quedado sin condones y el mareo se me pasó de golpe después de la fuerte paliza que había tenido que propinar al mismísimo Black para que se olvidara del asunto de tirarme a su novia. No tenía la culpa de que tuviera una puta por novia que se vendía por veinte euros, al igual que tampoco tenía la culpa de que a mí me lo dejara gratis.  
Tenía pensado tirarme en la cama y dormir hasta las tres de la tarde del día siguiente cuando me encontré con un obstáculo de lo más inoportuno. Mi padre había cambiado la cerradura de la puerta y mis llaves no podían abrirla. Golpeé la puerta con el puño cerrado varias veces y me separé de ella cuando escuché la voz clara de mi padre al otro lado.   
-Es por tu bien, Tom.   
Estuve a punto de tirar la puerta abajo a base de patadas y puñetazos, gritando que me abriera, que en cuanto entrara, le metería una paliza, lo mataría, pero no me abrió. Si no fuera porque las ventanas estaban cubiertas por barrotes, hubiera trepado hasta mi cuarto y lo hubiera echado a él mismo de una patada en el culo, pero era imposible atravesar los barrotes. Imposible forzar la cerradura estando los cerrojos echados.   
Le di una patada a la puerta y fui hacía mi coche, al cual quería mucho más que a cualquier ser vivo que me rodeara. Nadie había trabajado más que yo para conseguirlo, ni siquiera mi viejo en toda su vida. Cierto que una gran parte del dinero lo había conseguido en apuestas sobre, si tumbo a este, me daréis veinte euros, si te salvo de aquel, me tendrás que dar cincuenta euros, no prenderé fuego a tu coche, pero a cambio me darás cien euros, no te mataré si a cambio me das doscientos.   
La Ley de la Calle. En realidad, mi Ley.   
Mi Calle, mis leyes. Mi ciudad, mi dictadura. Mis muñecos, mi juego.  
Mi ropa, mi guitarra, mis gorras, mis pertenencias, en el maletero del coche. Mi padre me había echado de casa como un perro.   
Sabía lo que quería, joder, sí. Incluso me había actualizado el GPS del coche con el mapa de Hamburgo y sus alrededores. Me había dejado una nota pegada al volante, seguramente pidiéndome perdón y rogándome que lo entendiera. No lo sé, no la leí. La hice trizas y tiré los trocitos de papel frente a la puerta, escupiendo encima.   
En ese momento, Guetti se me acercó medio arrastrándose, con la cola amputada entre las piernas soltando aullidos lastimeros.   
-¡Espero que se la dejes a Andreas, maldito hijo de puta! – le grité a mi padre desde fuera, caminando hacía el coche y metiéndome dentro de un humor de perros, encendiendo un cigarrillo y llevándomelo a los labios, arrancando el coche.  
Era absurdo. Llegar a esos extremos por mí integridad social, por mi extremista comportamiento, por mi vida delictiva. ¿A quien le importaba que fuera por la calle con la actitud y las ganas de tirarme a la cabeza de cualquiera que se me pusiera por delante? ¿A quien le importaba cuanto alcohol consumiera o cuanto tabaco fumara o, incluso, si llegaba a drogarme? ¿A quien le importaba cuantas veces follaba al día? ¿A quien le importaba si utilizaba condones o no? ¿A quien le importaba que pegara palizas a los débiles, que me metiera en peleas callejeras, robara coches, rompiera cosas, hiciera grafitis o prendiera fuego a algo? Era un delincuente, eso nadie lo negaba pero ¿Y qué? ¿A quien le importaba? ¿A mi padre? Por mucho que se hiciera la víctima, no le importaba, no desde luego. ¿A mí madre? ¿Aquella tía que no había vuelto a ver desde los cuatro años? ¿La que se desentendió de mí? ¿Qué le importaba yo a ella como para ahora, querer encargarse de un marginado social como yo? ¿Por qué los dos después de no hablarse durante años se ponían en contacto para decidir que hacer conmigo?   
  
Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. De repente, me veía conduciendo por la carretera que llevaba a Hamburgo a ciento treinta para no volver, a la aventura, a conocer a mi madre y a ese hermano gemelo perdido del cual no recordaba absolutamente nada. Mi madre era abogada de oficio, ganaba una pasta y por lo que suponía, sería una amante de las reglas y las leyes, pija, rodeada de lujos, vestida de negro, con gafas y con complejo de Roter Meyer. Yo era un delincuente que pasaba más tiempo en comisaría que en casa, fichado a mis diecinueve años, con antecedentes y poco dispuesto a cambiar para convertirme en un niño pijo y repelente como seguramente sería ese gemelo mío que no conocía.  
Sería fácil. Sólo ser como soy y pronto volverían ha echarme a patadas de allí. No tenía esperanzas, no. En realidad, no tenía deseos de encajar en ese mundo y tenía bastante asumido que tampoco en ningún otro y, sinceramente, me importaba una mierda no encajar. Me gustaba como era, me gustaba jugar a ser Dios, me gustaba pelearme, sentir la sangre de otros salpicarme, sentir el dolor, verlo, palparlo, también sentir el placer del sexo puro, brusco, brutal. No tenía ningún interés de ser aceptado allí, ninguno.  
Encontrar un juguete con el que jugar el tiempo que tuviera que aguantar allí estaría bien. Un Muñeco, un bonito Muñeco con el que jugar, con el que experimentar, con el que arriesgarme, con el que disfrutar plenamente del sexo y todo lo que ello conllevara.  
Un Muñeco al que hacer sufrir… un Muñeco al que romper…  
Poco me importaba quien fuera o qué fuera para mí. No tenía preferencias por nadie, cualquier criatura bonita con cuerpo de porcelana y fácil de manejar estaría bien. Cualquier persona, cuanto más cerca estuviera mejor, cualquiera…  
Sólo se trataba de jugar con el Muñeco más perfecto que viera a mí alrededor, sin importar quien o qué… cualquiera…   
  
_¿Cómo hubiera pensado si quiera que el Muñeco perfecto podría ser mi propio hermano gemelo?_  
Pero, ¿Acaso me importa que lo sea?   
Un Muñeco cercano y perfecto que allí estaba, esperándome.   
¿Quién lo abría imaginado? Al menos una tía, pero no.   
El candidato perfecto, mi hermano gemelo, Bill.   
Mi próximo Muñeco.  
  
Pobre Muñeco… 


End file.
